


Fuera del Alcance

by Taisha_StarkTaisho



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, corazon roto
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3819709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taisha_StarkTaisho/pseuds/Taisha_StarkTaisho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hombres como él, no se quedaban con la chica. </p><p>Hombres como él, no se quedaban con el chico. Menos con hombres como Oliver Queen.<br/>*Flash/Arrow*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuera del Alcance

  
******N/A:** ¡Hola! Bueno, este es mi primer Fics que hago de Flash/Arrow, así que no esperen la gran cosa.

* * *

**Capitulo Único: Fuera del Alcance.**

* * *

Era temprano aun en Central City y Barry esta sentado en su cafetería favorita mirando el vaso de cappuccino como si pronto este le daría todas las respuestas que lo han estado atormentando desde ya muchos, muchos meses. Pero no, los cappuccinos no hablan... Por ahora, se decía el meta-humano en consolación a su idiotez de estar viendo su vaso aun lleno en silencio en medio de una cafetería casi vacía.

En el local retumban las voces de dos personas, mas específicamente la de Iris, quien le había tocado solo cubrir el turno mañana para así tener la noche libre para Eddie, y la de Oliver, quien solo pasaba por allí para poder felicitar a la joven mesera por su compromiso en nombre de Felicity. Quien no podía estar en Central City hasta de dos días.

Ambos ríen casi a la vez y Barry tiene que bajar pronto su mirada.

Hombres como él, no se quedaban con la chica. Menos con chicas como lo era Iris West.

Hombres como él, no se quedaban con el chico. Menos con hombres como Oliver Queen, quien también hacia el labor de héroe.

No. Él no podía tener a ninguno de los dos por obvias razones y van más haya de su tarea como Flash, aunque esta está bien relacionada con la otra razón. Porque siendo sincero consigo mismo, no toda la culpa la tenia Flash de que él no pudiese tener a alguien que lo esperase en su nuevo departamento luego de haberse enfrentado al malo de turno. Porque si Caitlin puedo al fin tener ese tan ansiado encuentro con Ronnie y terminar juntos ¿Por qué él no podía tener a alguien? ¡Hasta Cisco esta viéndose con una científica de Queen!

Si ellos, quienes también estaban involucrados en esto de ser héroes ¿Por qué él no podía?

Iris y Oliver volvieron a reírse por lo bajo, obligando a Barry apretar un poco su vaso.

Porque lo que él quería simplemente no podía ser. Porque  _él_  no estaba a su alcance.

Barry sabe que tuvo el tiempo, los momentos adecuados para decirle a Iris, a su mejor amiga, lo que sentía por ella. De cuanto la había amado. Pero había sido lento y alguien mas se le adelanto, pero no odiaba a Eddie. Sabe que el policía la cuidaría como a nadie, pero aquello no evitaba que le tuviera cierta envidia. Eddie pudo tener lo que él tanto anhelo por años. El amor de Iris.

Y ahora Oliver solo llegaba para confundirlo y hacerle perder toda esperanza que tenia de poder encontrar a alguien mas.

Porque ahora lo quería tener a él y Barry sabe que alguien como Oliver está fuera de su alcance. Porque personas como Oliver Queen no se fijaban personas como lo eran Barry Allen. Además, él había visto a las mujeres que habían tenido la oportunidad de compartir la cama con el arquero. Todas modelos, todas hermosas y posiblemente con sus pequeñas carteras con más dinero de lo que él podría ahorrar en dos años de mucho esfuerzo.

Pero no solo por eso es que Oliver no se fijaría en él, porque comprendía que tal vez no era precisamente el socio, el compañero que Arrow hubiese esperado a la hora de combatir el crimen.

Tal vez Oliver hubiese buscado a alguien mas experimentado, con mas profesionalidad y no a un chico que lo llamaba por apodos que al millonario no le gustaba y que además aun le quedaba mucho por aprender en esto de ser Flash.

Barry lo intenta, en verdad intenta ser un mejor superhéroe. Y sabe que a mejorado, pero no lo suficiente. Solo lo necesario para que Arrow lo soportase... Aunque le duela.

Porque sabe, hasta se lo imagina, que si llegase un nuevo superhéroe, un meta-humano que sepa manejar con maestría sus habilidades, Oliver ya no acudiría a él; por muy socios que se dicen ser. Y si lo buscase, es por la simple razón de haber sido su ultima opción. La mas desesperada.

Barry suspira, mas de derrota que de cansancio.

Vuelve a alzar la mirada y los ve fijamente a ambos.

Primero a Iris. Se ve tan hermosa como siempre y su compromiso con Eddie la hace ver tan jovial, tan llena de vida. Que solo le queda desearle felicidad.

Luego ve a Oliver. Tan enigmático, misterioso; tan contrario a él. Solo desea que le permita seguir a su lado, peleando codo a codo. Porque sabe que lo que él quiere no va a poder ser suyo nunca. Porque nunca va a poder estar a su alcance como para al menos intentarlo.

Porque el recordar que lo tenia tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, tan fuerza de su alcance lo a deprimido y no quiere que Iris se preocupe.

Barry se levanta de su asiento y toma su cappuccino, los mira a ambos de soslayo y camina hacia la salida por donde desaparece sin quiera despedirse.

Sin saber que una mirada azul brillante lo ve partir con tristeza y desolación...

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Ta-Da! ¿Qué tal me ha quedado? He estado pensando hacer una segunda parte, desde el punto de vista de Oliver. Si me dan el visto bueno, lo hare. Pero por ahora, solo nos quedamos con los desamores del pobre Barry.

**¿Chocolates?**

**¿Tomatazos?**

**¿Comentarios?**

**¡Todo vale!**

  
  



End file.
